My Last Breath
by ashMARINE
Summary: Aanjay is the furthest thing from your normal sixteen year old girl. Her father just died from Huntington’s Disease,and her mother has decided to move her away from the place where she grew up. Full sumary inside. Slight AU. SethXOC. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Twilight character, they all belong to Meyer; Lucky Ducky.

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is a Seth Clearwater fan fiction because in Breaking Dawn I happen to fall in love. I have never written a story with Seth in it, so if you are hard on Seth and I get him wrong on some parts, tell me and I'll change it.

**Summary:** Aanjay is the furthest thing from your normal sixteen year old girl. Her father just died from Huntington's Disease, her mother has decided to move her to a Forks, Washington where a friend of her mother's and father's lives, and she has the same disease the killed her father.  
Aanjay isn't to happy about moving, but what teen in their right mind would? Maybe that will change when she meets a certain Quileute teen who happens to change into a wolf whenever he feels like it. Seth Clearwater and Aanjay Ravin hit it off from the start but she starts to wonder if she should stop things before she, or anything else, gets worse.

**Chapter One**

* * *

The steady beeping of the heart monitor wasn't the only sign that my father was still alive. The uncontrollable jerking of his entire body was the one thing you noticed above everything else. I held his hand with both of mine, looking in his light brown, watery eyes as he stared into the identical ones of mine. I smiled, slightly, at him and brought his hand up to kiss it. He continued jerking around on his hospital bed as somebody entered behind us. A soft, gentle hand came down on my shoulder. I placed my cheek on it and closed my eyes, letting a few silent tears fall down my pale cheeks.

"How's he doing?" My mother's sweet voice asked softly. I lifted my head shaking it while laughing before shrugging my shoulders. "How are you doing?"

"My best friend's dying," My voice was shaky as I released one of my hands from his and pushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "How do you think I'm doing?" I returned my hand onto his and kissed it again.

"I'm going to give you two some more time alone." She whispered, after sighing, before bending down to kiss my cheek softly. She slowly left the room, pausing after opening the door to look back at us, and closing the door almost inaudibly. My focus went back on my dad, vowing not to take my eyes off of him for the rest of his life.

"Aan-" He jerked his head harshly.

"Shh, daddy, you don't have to say anything." I whispered leaning closer to him. He tried to shake his head, the best he could.

"I-, I love-, love you." He stammered out. I sniffled a little before I let the tears completely fall from my eyes. He lifted the arm that I wasn't holding onto, inviting me to lay on him; I did without hesitation. I lay quickly on his chest, my own chest heaving from the state of deep crying I was in. He petted my head, like he used to do when I was a child to get me to go to sleep, the best he could.

"I love you, too, daddy, so much." I cried out once I calmed down a little. "I don't want you to leave us." I hiccupped bringing my head up to look back into his eyes. "I'm not ready to let you go!" He shook his head and dragged my head down with his hand to meet his, forehead to forehead.

"Ta-, take c-, care of your m-, m-, mother." Tears were collecting in his eyes as I shook my head 'yes' in response. "Pr-, promi-, mise me." I shook my head again before he kissed my forehead. I could feel his strength draining from his arms. "Le-, let g-, go Aanjay." He let go off my head abruptly and jerked and twitched violently for a few minutes, the heart monitor going crazy. I climbed off of his bed, standing a few feet away from it; giving him his space. I was so entranced by my father's state I didn't notice the people enter the room. Suddenly, he went still and his heart monitor silenced.

"No daddy, no!" I screamed running back over to him. "Please, don't leave." I collapsed by his bed onto my knees, burying my head into my arms. A pair of arms came around me, helping me up and out of the room. I turned my head to look back at him, one last time, the tears blurring my vision and stinging my eyes.

* * *

I stared down at my hands as the minister gave his regular sermon for people's funerals. My mom's arm was draped around my shoulder while her other hand was pushed against my other shoulder. My best friend, Rebecca, held securely onto my hand, her right knee touching my left. I blinked hard while swallowing harshly before looking up as the minister ended.

"Is there anyone who would like to say anything about Lupus?" His cold, deep voice asked, looking around the room. A few people looked at each other, expecting everybody else to jump up and spill their guys, but not them themselves.

My mom gave my shoulders a light squeeze before squeeze, "I'll say something," Her voice cracked from all of the crying she had been doing. I gave her a questioning look when she turned around to put her jacket in her chair but she just shook her head softly. She walked slowly up to the podium and breathed in deeply, looking at everyone who had come. "Lupus Ravin, was more than more husband, he was my best friend. Yes, I'm sure a lot of wives say that but to me, it is very, very true." She shook her head with each 'very', trying to give them each emphasize. "We met when we were sixteen years old, the same age as our beautiful daughter, Aanjay," She pointed at me with her arm and smiled, "is right now. When we were seventeen we were married, his parents really didn't like that fact all that much." She laughed staring off, gone into another world where my father was still alive, "but we were teens and we were in love." She said longingly. "Everyone said that our relationship wouldn't last, no matter how much we hoped, or dreamed, but we showed them. Yes, we got into fights, we yelled, we screamed, God, we even threw things at each other." She paused for a minute. "But that man has been the only man that I have ever wanted to be with and has been the only man I have been with and it will stay that way. Even though he is gone, I see him when I see my daughter. She reminds me so much of her father in so many ways." Her concentration went to me and stayed at me as tears started to float down her cheeks. I got out of Rebecca's grasp and walked up to the podium.

"Go sit down mom, I'll talk now." I whispered in here ear, pushing her a little towards her seat. "Hey," I laughed nervously, "I've never really been good at talking in front of people, but I think my dad is a pretty good reason to step up to the plate and get over that fear, ever if for a second." I swallowed hard, wiping my sweaty palms on my black dress. "My dad has—had—" I swallowed hard, "always been there for me, no matter what the situation was: if it was riding a bike, or talking about a boy. Mom wasn't always there because of her schooling, which both me and dad made her go back and do, so a lot of the time he had to be both the mom and the dad." My breathing started to get hard and I started to get dizzy. "No matter what happens to me, or my mom, we will always be a family and love him," People we're looking at me weirdly and I tried to balance myself on the podium. "Um, ex-, excuse." I mumbled before running out of the church, across the street where the local park was.

I fell down onto my knees as a string of white and clear liquid came out of my mouth, leaving a vile taste in my mouth. I heaved a couple more times, those time, nothing coming out. I closed my eyes tightly as I let tears from both the mental and physical pain wash over me. I sat down on my butt, my legs lying on top of each other, and wiped my mouth before wiping my hand on my dress.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca's high, sweet voice came from behind me. I looked up at her and shook my head as she walked closer to me. "I told your mom to stay, that I'd come and check up on you. I said that you'd probably want them to bury him without you." Her face contorted into a worried looked. "Was I wrong?"

"No," I sighed, "you weren't wrong, Beck." I turned my head back away from her, turning it toward the sky, and closing my eyes.

"When are you guys leaving?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. I opened my eyes back up and tilted my head further back to look at her.

"Tomorrow," I lifted one finger and sighed. She smiled and shook her head.

"So you're just gonna throw me to the wolves like that, huh?" She asked looking up at the clouds, too.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her questioningly.

"School," She state matter-of-factly, "junior year chicka!" She exclaimed.

"You are such a moron sometimes," I muttered lying down, "watch your foot. Don't want to slide it in Aanjay puke." I laughed.

"You truly are a pig, even more so than Greg." I could hear her rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, exactly, Gregory," I just remembered him, "you'll have him."

"He's not much to have." She giggled.

"Where was he today anyways?" I sat back up, swinging my body around to face her. Gregory was our other friend since diapers and also Rebecca's on-again, off-again boyfriend.

"Work, he tried to get off but his boss is a bitch." She elongated 'bitch', rolling her eyes. "He's gonna be majorly pissed off if the wicked witch doesn't let him have the day off to send you off." I laughed a little and just looked at her. "What?" She asked nervously.

"I'm just going to miss you guys like crazy." I sighed. "I know it's probably the best thing, getting away from memories, but their friend lives there so I don't see how much that'll help out." I've been trying to make sense of the move ever since mom told me about it the day after dad died, a week ago, but it still gives me a headache.

"Maybe being around him will be like being around your father?"

"But wouldn't that hurt her?" Nothing made sense.

"Maybe she's not doing it for her." She placed her hand on mine and smiled weakly at me. "Maybe she's doing it for you." I looked at her discriminatingly. "C'mon Jay, you've been acting totally different since he died. You haven't cried much since the hospital, every time you smile it's fake, every laugh is hallow."

"You need to stop hanging out with me," I mumbled. "You're describing my laugh with words like hallow." I rolled my eyes and turned back around to face the empty playground.

I have no idea how long we sat there just looking at the clouds and the kids coming and going. Soon it would be dark and my mom would be worried, Beck's mom would call the cops if she wasn't home soon, and Gregory would be getting out of work and searching for his girl. I sighed and stood up slowly, Rebecca following suit. I turned to face her again but somehow managed to miss her completely, looking at the ground.

"Uh, I'll try to make it tomorrow to see you off," She grabbed my hand again, "both of us will." I looked up at her and gave her my smile, the smile she's been trying to pry out of me for a week, a real smile. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. I knew I wasn't going to see her tomorrow, or Greg. They both had work, they both had lives. This was the last time I was going to see my best friend.

"I love you Rebecca Lynn," I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too, Aanjay."

* * *

**End Note:** Her name is on – yuh and Rebecca calls her Jay.  
Thank you for reading my introduction.  
Review and earn a cookie.  
And I will reply to all reviews.

Ash-Marine


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Twilight character, they all belong to Meyer; Lucky Ducky.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who reviewed. It means a lot because this story is like my little baby, seriously. I get defensive over it really easily and stuffs. Lol. Still no Twilight involvement in this one, sorry kiddies. There might be some in the third one, but that's a big might little ones. But, yep, keep reviewing and doing your guys' thing! =D

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

I stared out of my mom's car window as nothing but green zoomed passed us. By now I would've killed to get out of the car because mom decided that it would be good for us to spend the thirty-eight hour drive from Michigan to Washington as time to talk. One hour of that time was actually spent on either of us talking to each other. The rest of it was spent on me listening to the iPod my dad had bought me be before he died and trying not to cry. Mom had spent the time listening to country music and talking to her parents in german, which I understood for the most part.

I felt a tugging at my ear as my mom yanked one of my buds out of my ears to speak. "We're almost there." She smiled, but never took her concentration off of the road. I could tell though that her eyes had gone down on the puffiness level, not so much on the red level.

"Great," I mumbled snatching the wire connected to the bud, sticking it securely back into my ear. I placed my head back on the glass window just in time to read a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks, population: 3,120'. Great, I was moving to a place named after a utensil with a population that put my last cities to shame. I groaned inwardly and softly banged my head against the glass window as we started to drive through the damp town.

Out of courtesy, respect, intrigue, I don't know what, I plucked the phones out of my ears, shutting my iPod off. I sighed, just loud enough for her to hear, and turned my body around to face the windshield. We drove past the buildings, the houses, the street signs that led to other streets, the people and onto a single road surrounded by nothing but forest. That's when I started to remember the place called Forks.

Yes, I had been here before, but I didn't remember the name. It had been when I was around six or seven; we were only here for two days. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the headrest letting the memory wash over me. Dad and I were on a beach, it was raining but we didn't care. His hand was holding tightly onto mine as we ran along the shore of the beach as the waves crashed into his body so the they wouldn't feel as harsh on my small, fragile one. I was looking up at him with adoration as we laughed loudly. I loved him so much. He was the greatest person I knew, then and now.

I opened my eyes as the car came to a stop. I snapped my head up so fast that my neck cracked causing me to wince in pain. I rubbed my neck, looking over at my mom who was biting her lower lip, trying not to giggle. I rolled my eyes, she could be immature sometimes, but I loved her.

"I'm glad that my physical pain amuses you, mother dearest." I glared at her before stepping out of the car. She didn't like being called 'mother dearest', something about a movie she used to watch. I don't know, but I do know that it got her aggravated and that was my current goal.

"Don't call me that Aanjay!" She yelled after me, snatching the keys out of the ignition and storming out of the car. She had been stomping her feet on the now dirt road, but that was before her eyes had landed on our new house. She stopped suddenly, her finger pointed at me and her mouth opened, ready to start yelling, before turning towards the new house. "Wow," was all she could breathe out. "John sure knows how to pick them, doesn't he?" She asked nudging me with her shoulder.

I shrugged my shoulders, turned around and opened the car door to open the trunk to get the rest of what the movers hadn't brought. I picked up the bags in the trunk, turned around to face the new place I would call home for the next two years of my life. The entire outside was made out of wood, it had a finish on it that gave it a shine even without a sun to shine down on it. The house had two stories, the first story consisted of a spacious front porch, ten windows and a red wood door. The second story had a window that popped out, a bay window, it was a adorned with a black wood roof, and it had no chimney so no sign of a fireplace; that would take some getting used to.

"It's made out of wood." I shook my head as I walked past her. "So, if there's a forest fire," I turned back towards her still walking, "we'll be the first to die." I threw my arms out making her shake her head.

"Aanjay," I heard her sigh as I turned around and walked up the porch steps, waiting for her to come and unlock the door.

"You coming?" I asked looking over my shoulder to see her digging through the trunk.

"Yep," She hollered, "give me just a second." She pulled a couple more duffel bags out, throwing them on the ground, before pulling herself out of the trunk. She adjusted her shirt and her pants before bending over to pick up the bags, making her way over to me very slowly. She dug in her pocket with her free hand and found the new house key, that she would soon have to make copies of for me, and unlocked the door. She kicked it opened and grinned again. "It's even better in here." She beamed.

Inside the wood was just as dark as it was outside and it was all over the place; we'd defiantly would be toast if a fire decided to strike the little town of Forks. The movers had arranged the couch so its back was to our left while a chair was the closest thing to us and another chair was across from that one, and a coffee table was in the middle. They decided a TV should be placed in front of the couch, so that's where that went. On the right of us was an entertainment center, a bookshelf, a couple nightstands, and a few lamps.

"It looks like a magazine." I mumbled under my breath.

"John said that you get the whole top half to yourself. Well, with my consent, and I'm consenting so . . ." She smiled, trailing off. "I think you need your space, now more then anything."

"Thanks, mom." I smiled at her, dropping my bags before walking over to her and hugging her. Yes, she got on my nerves and she sometimes didn't have a clue but that could describe anybody. She trusted me like no other person, even if I didn't deserve it, and she cared about me. Even at times like this when I was being a wench to her when she was going through the same thing. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." My mom whispered in my ear. "Why don't you go see if you like see how the movers set it up?" She said pulling away from me with a smile on her face. "Oh, you're going to need this." She went back into her pocket and found another key. This one looked like more of an antique key, it was stained black and felt weird in between my soft fingers. "It's for your room."

"Thanks." I smiled back before turning around, picking my bags back up and heading upstairs to my own little apartment. As soon as I got to the top of the stairs a smile found its way to my face.

The first thing that you noticed was bookshelves, ten bookshelves filled with my books that I have collected over the years of my life. Then you would turn to the the left and you would come face to face with a wall, a wall lined with a desk with a computer, lamp, chair and a picture. My breath got caught in my throat as I slowly walked over to it. I watched as my pale, long fingers grabbed the delicate frame as the familiar sensation of tears started to come on. My other hand came up and traced the face of the man in the picture as I sighed. I clenched my jaw, shutting my eyes as hard as I could before slamming the picture down.

I dropped the bags out of my hands and turned around and faced another wall across the room that had another desk, but not just any desk, my desk. I bit my lip before squealing and running over to it. I hugged it the best I could and sat down at the chair that was pulled up to it. How I missed this hunk of wood. I never knew you could miss a non-living, non-breathing thing, but I had, and I felt like the biggest dork in the world for it. I ran my hand over its intricate designs, the little angel in the corner where the flat top meets the corner. I sighed and hugged it again. Now I needed to go see my room.

I got up in such a rush that I almost fell back down into the chair but I pushed that want away and ran to the door down the only hallway, fumbling for the key before I got there. I unlocked the door and swung it open, the handle banging loudly on the wood when it came in contact with it. Inside was my bed with my green comforter and the blanket that I had came home in from the hospital with. My dresser was there, my clothes, my make-up, my movies, my everything was there. It was like I didn't leave anywhere.

I smiled, running over to my bed and jumping on it, for once, glad to here it's squeak underneath me. I sighed happily while taking my baby blanket into my hands, bringing it up to my face so I could smell it. I had been lost without, especially for dad's funeral. In the years, it had become more of a security blanket then anything. I rarely went places without and yes, I knew people made fun of me for it but I could care less. It was one of the few things that made me feel safe anymore.

I stretched, my muscles liking the feeling of the strain, before I let out a loud yawn. I sat up, I had things to do before I fell asleep, even if that sounded like the best thing to do. I yawned again, this time a little less noise came with it. I walked over to the bay window that I spotted from the outside and smiled, I had always wanted one of these. I sat down and opened the glass pane letting the cool breeze caress my skin. Maybe it was going to start raining again. I shrugged, if it did start raining, I would shut the window. Maybe.

I walked back out of my room and down the stairs to find my mom. I think she would be just as thrilled about the whole desk thing as me because the last thing we knew dad had it locked up in a storage shed because we didn't have any more room in our little house. I finally reached the end of the steps and looked around for her, no where.

"Mom," I called out, but she didn't answer. She was probably outside petting a mountain lion. I laughed softly stepping out onto the porch, but then my laughter and humor died. There was a guy leaning up against a red pick-up truck with his big tree trunk arms around my mom.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, I wish it was on different circumstances." A deep, bass voice vibrated through the trees.

"Me, too, John." Mom sighed getting tears in her eyes. So the douche was John.

"How is Aanjay taking it?" I guess they didn't notice me standing on the porch close by them.

"Why don't you ask her herself?" I asked walking up to them, keeping my sight on John.

"Aanjay," They both said with smiles on.

"I thought you got lost up there." My mom continued. "You were up there for an hour."

"No, I was just trying not to fall asleep." I looked at her for a split second before looking back at the guy.

"Do you remember me?" John asked softly. I didn't, not really. But his black hair, light brown eyes, and facial features reminded me of someone; my father. It made me fill up with something I couldn't direct to anyone else. Hate.

"No." I spat before turning on my heel and walking into the house.

* * *

**End Note: **Whoosh, no Aanjay is not always so bitchy she's just feels like in this chapter because the writer, AKA me, wants her to feel like that. Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed. You read, now you review! =P  
Review and you earn a cookie  
And I will reply to all reviews.

Ash-Marine


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Twilight character, they all belong to Meyer; Lucky Ducky.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I abandoned you guys for a week, I feel horrible. I've had a lot going on and I haven't been able to write. I am really trying to get this chapter written and this story out of my head because trust me, it is starting to frustrate me having all of these ideas being in my head. I think my head is going to explode. But, just like me, you guys are going to have to patient because this is a slow progressing story. I do mean slow, very slow. But, hopefully I am totally going to abandon the stupid Monday and Friday thing and write whenever I can and same thing when I can update. Now, after very long A/N, chapter time, k? I hope guys enjoy it!

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me why you acted like that to John last night?" My mom asked me as we stood next to each other, cleaning and drying the dishes from a very quiet and awkward dinner the previous night.

"All I said was I didn't remember him, mom." I mumbled placing the glass plate into the black plastic drying rack.

"Yes, in a very rude way." She reached into the sink, unplugging its dirty water before placing a hand on her hip, turning slightly towards me. "All he was doing was seeing if we liked the house, Aanjay, I didn't know that was a crime now." She defended him before placing a dish towel over shoulder she had been previously using, and turning away from me.

I grabbed onto a glass cup in the sink tightly and turned on the faucet, shutting my eyes so I wouldn't start screaming at her. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I never acted like this before. Sure, Mom and I had our share of fights but I never wanted to intentionally scream at her or hurt her feelings. I just felt like she was acting like Dad had been dead for almost two years instead of almost two weeks.

Before I knew it I felt a sharp pain rush through my hand as the noise of glass breaking came to my ears. "Holy shit!" I yelled grabbing my hand, releasing whatever glass that would let go.

"Aanjay!" My mother yelled at me in both fury and worry.

"You didn't hear that." I mumbled, chuckling.

"Yes, I did!" She yelled. "As plain as day I did." She grabbed the dish towel off of her shoulder and wrapped it around my hand securely. "I'm going to take you to the clinic by John's house I suppose, better then going all the way back into town." She mumbled arguing with herself, which she did a lot.

She grabbed my good hand and dragged me out of the house, keeping an eye on me as I made my way around the car. I sat down in the seat, resting my head on the glass, my body turned slightly toward the door, my usual sitting stance in cars. The car was rumbling before my butt even touched the seat, and we were already driving before the seatbelt was securely clasped inside the other end.

The drive out to the clinic on La Push was very tense and seemed like it was taking forever, but in reality it had only taken ten minutes. I looked over at my mom who was already getting out of the car before I reachied and over recklessly yanked my seatbelt off forgetting about my wounded hand for a moment. I groaned and bit down on my lip, tasting a mixture of things that I couldn't describe, but I knew it made my stomach turn.

I opened the door, pushing against it with my shoulder. I stood up, cradling my throbbing hand against my stomach. Mom was right by my side, holding my shoulder, making sure she didn't touch my hand as she helped me into the clinic.

"Why don't you go sit down over there, I'm going to run over and get John."

"What, you can't get your own daughter looked at by a doctor without Mr. Wilderness?" I couldn't help myself, my filter stopped working sometime between Minnesota and Montana.

"Please, don't start right now, Aanjay." She whispered before turning around and leaving me in a room full of people that I didn't know, in a town full of people that didn't even know I existed.

I winced as a piece of glass danced in my palm. I wonder how she would feel if I bled to death in this little salmon colored waiting room. Yes, it was something mean to think, but I couldn't help but feel it. She left me here to go get big, tall, tree-man who she hasn't seen since I was a kid.

I hated being melodramatic, I needed to stop.

"There she is." Mom's voice assaulted my ears like a hawk's cry. I snapped my eyes open. Did she really think I had passed out? "Oh my god, Aanjay, don't do that again!" She scolded as her and Tree-Man came over to me.

"Yes, Mom, I shall never rest my eyes ever again; bad me, bad!" I slapped my thigh twice with my good hand earning a glare from her and a chuckle from a John. Great, I was amusing Tree-Man, what I dreamed about last night. Not.

John took my hand in between, unwrapping the dish towel and shaking his head. "You did a good number." He chuckled again. I raised an eyebrow at Mom and she shook her head. "Well, I can get Doc to see you right away so you don't have to wait to bleed to death." Damn, no scaring Mom anymore!

"Thanks, John." I fought the hardest I ever fought not to call him Tree-Man.

He helped me up from the chair, his hand wrapped protectively around my upper arm and his arm placed lower back, guiding me to where we were meant to go. The more time I spent with him, the more I didn't like him. I could tell Mom knew, but she didn't say anything as she entered the even smaller room behind us.

"He'll be in here in a second." Tree-Man smiled at the both of us pushing me slightly back on the bed, not leaving the room. I stared at him, hopefully making him uncomfortable. My hopes came crashing down when he smiled over at me. I rolled my eyes turning away my attention from him. The door opened a few minutes later, earning everyone's attention, and in came a doctor. He was an older man with a dark tan a bald spot on the back of his head. He wore glasses that he wore on the end of his nose instead at the bridge where his dark brown eyes could always look through them. He confused me for some odd reason, and I had only known him for a second. "Doc, how are you?" Tree-Man asked.

"I'm good," he answered Johne's question, "better then you are." His attention was diverted to me then. I shrugged, cracking a smile.

"Yeah, I broke a glass." I admitted sheepishly, my whole face turning a light crimson.

"Well, we all do things, don't we?" He laughed a deep laugh.

"Yeah," I agreed looking at Mom giving her a double meaning and hoping she caught it. She smiled at me; I hope that meant she understood.

"Let's start with the basics, your name?" He asked sitting down in a swiveling chair.

"Aanjay Anne Ravin," I hated this part.

"Birth date,"

"November 16, 1992,"

"That would make you 16, correct?"

"Yes."

"I think that should be enough basics, Mom can fill this out while we are dealing with." He handed Mom a pen and paper. "You know what you're allergic, too?"

"Yeah, nothing yet," I laughed.

"You've got it easy." The doctor escorted them out of the room and started to get supplies around; it wasn't until I saw the needle that I started to get queasy.

"So, um, I'm getting stitches?" My voice was shaky.

"It looks so, but I'm not positive yet." His voice was smoothing as he sat back down in his chair, facing me.

He unwrapped my hand and delicately started to pluck the shards of glass out of my hand. I was going to be here a while. I sighed with a whine as my hand got rawer causing the pain to reach an all new high. I looked down at my hand that was clutching the bed beneath me; it was white from as hard as I was holding on. I felt as if I was going to pass out from the pain.

And no, I was not being melodramatic.

* * *

**End Note: **So that was that! I have decided that Twilight characters will show up in the next chapter so all anxiety can be put to an end! But, yeah, I pretty much said everything in the A/N so if you didn't read it, go read it, and then review, please? Because I think after my absense, reviews will make me feel a little better abou this story.  
Review and earn a cookie.  
And I will reply to all reviews.

Ash-Marine


End file.
